Tatoe 例え
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: While on a mission, Naruto meets Sasuke, not in the way one would think though…  Even if they were apart, their feelings for each other would never fade, ever. SasuNaru. OneShot. Happy Birthday Naruto! :D Warning: NOT MY BEST WORK! I mean it...


**Tatoe  
****例え**

Summary: Inspired by B Plus Miri-sama's '09 birthday doujinshi for Naruto-kun. While on a mission, Naruto meets Sasuke, not in the way one would think though… Even if they were apart, their feelings for each other would never fade, ever. SasuNaru.

Pairing:

Sasuke x Naruto… Warnings for Karin though… -_-;

Rating: T, just to play it safe (;

Warning: Suckish-ness (I mean it), Shounen-ai, OOC-ness, Sakura's fists and Karin *shivers*… Cuddling, and a huge amount of fluff? LOL! *teeth rots* And errors, this being un-beta'd…

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. This is a non-profit document written for my favourite universal uke-chan! :D. I don't own the basic storyline for this story either. It's © Yoshino Miri. However I do own some elements of the story that I've added in…

Timeline: After Itachi's death and Eight-tails' attempted capture by Sasuke *weeps for loss of Itachi*. And before Pein's attack on Konoha (I think…)

Note: Yes yes I know, I'm supposed to be revising for my exams (which is starting tomorrow :O). I don't care! This year is SPECIAL! Because Naruto's birthday this year is 10/10/10 (HEY, it only comes around every HUNDRED YEARS!). XD;; So bleah :D.

I actually had two plunnies running around in my head for Naruto's birthday, so I've decided to do both of them. (This, and the Five Days of Uzumaki Naruto's birthday) I've uploaded two pictures on dA as well, the links are below :D

By the way, notes about "Meguru" are at the end.

_(Yes, this is the exact same note as the one in Twelve Days of Uzumaki Naruto's birthday)_

Links:

SasuNaru Pictures by Yours Truly:  
1. http : / / xshiroi-chan. deviantart. com/ # /d30fzob  
2. http : / / xshiroi-chan. deviantart. com/ # /d30fz8n

**The doujinshi which inspired this:  
http : / / b-p . main . jp / e / comic011-01 . html

You need to click on the picture to advance to the next page (: It's in Japanese by the way… And do remember to visit the main page (b-p(dot)main(dot)jp(slash)top1(dot)html) , the new pic she uploaded for Naru's birthday is so sweet :D… I love you Miri-sama~~~

Anyways, enjoy :D

_Italics – "thoughts"_

Edits (11/10/10) - Thanks to Crazy PurpleSage for pointing out my REALLY (as in GLARINGLY, and I didn't see it) obvious mistake with the title (: . I still have the urge to bash my head in. :(. Ugh. I've fixed some really obvious errors as well (obvious as in my those that my sleepy mind can catch)

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he examined the surroundings of the forest they were in, thinking about how he was going to destroy Konoha when he and the others reached reached there.

'_Then there was Naruto… What are you going to do about him?'_ His mind helpfully supplied and Sasuke groaned mentally in annoyance, standing up abruptly and deciding that he needed a walk.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Suigetsu asked, with a straw hanging from his mouth. Sasuke stopped but didn't look back.

"I'm going to check the perimeters, you guys stay here and rest." With that, the raven started walking again, only to get cut off by Karin.

"Then I would…" she muttered in the typical fangirl tone and Sasuke knew what she wanted to do when the leaves rustled; a vein throbbed painfully in his forehead.

"Do not follow me." snapped the raven coldly, feeling his headache get worse when Suigetsu broke into a fit of laughter, "you – you just… oh my god!" he mimicked Karin's words, "Then I would…" the ex-kiri nin placed his hands together in a typical female fashion and said in a soft voice, staring at Sasuke with a obviously practiced fangirl look.

However, Sasuke did not stay to see what happened to Suigetsu after the swordsman's scoff and Karin's high pitched screech.

As the Uchiha walked around in the forest, he can't help but think about his and Naruto's fate. It was not like Sasuke could bring the blond along with him, it would just kill him. However, if he left Naruto in Konoha…

Snapping out of his thoughts as he heard leaves rustling, he turned to the direction of the voice only to find…

"_Naruto?"_

The blond was walking around tiredly, his hitai-ate tied around his neck instead of his forehead. Sasuke watched as the blond sat (or rather, plopped) down, leaning against a tree trunk.

"Ahhh… Damn it… How unlucky can I get 'ttebayo?"

Then Sasuke knew that he needed to cheer the blond up. His hands were already forming seals for the jutsu he wanted to use.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Naruto groaned as he trudged through the forest, sighing in exhaustion before deciding to rest by a tree trunk. The mission was an absolute disaster, due to the fact that the enemy was really a trouble to deal with; he got separated from the rest of his team. Sakura must be livid right now.

The blond jerked when he heard the bush near him rustle and stared at it suspiciously…

"A wolf…?" he muttered as the creature came near him. He went a step back out of reflex to see if it was going to attack. _"It's not going to attack?" _The blond hesitantly reached a hand out and patted the black wolf's smooth fur. He was surprised yet happy when it didn't move.

Naruto grinned as he proceeded to hug the wolf, "You see, I got separated from my teammates during a mission because the enemies were really really troublesome… Finally when everyone wishes me happy birthday, an urgent mission comes up… I'm really unlucky…" the blond whined out his problems to the wolf in his arms, pouting like a kid who didn't get candy all the while.

However he was surprised when the wolf licked his cheeks softly, "that tickles!" he shouted with a blush, pulling away slightly and ruffling the wolf's fur, "are you trying to cheer me up?" He asked with a large grin as he proceeded to hug the wolf again.

"Ahaha, thank you then," He snuggled into the wolf and sighed contently, "you know, you have a nostalgic scent somewhat… I could fall asleep like this…" _"It reminds me of Sasuke…"_

The comforting setting was broken when the shout of Sakura reached them. "NARUTO!" The wolf and human broke apart, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in surprise and he looked at the wolf as it started moving away.

"Ahh… you're going already?" The blond asked sadly and the wolf stretched out to kiss him. Azure blue eyes widened in surprise and watched as the wolf disappeared into the bush again. It was a very brief kiss, however there was a shock that ran through Naruto that made the blond confirm who the wolf was. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke…"

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he sat there, waiting for the blond to react to him. Naruto was looking at him, as if expecting Sasuke to attack him at any moment.

Apparently, when the blond saw that Sasuke was not going to attack him, he reached out a hand hesitantly and patted his fur. The Uchiha smiled mentally at the sight of Naruto grinning. He also braced himself for Naruto's hug (because the blond was naturally like this) and listened carefully as the blond explained what was wrong.

"You see, I got separated from my teammates during a mission because the enemies were really really troublesome…" _"I see, so that was what had happened…" _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto's lips form into a pout.

"Finally when everyone wishes me happy birthday, an urgent mission comes up… I'm really unlucky…" _"Dobe, you idiot…"_ Sasuke smiled fondly as he stretched his currently small body up to reach Naruto's face and licked it gently. He watched in amusement as Naruto pulled away, blushing, "that tickles!"

"_I know it does Usuratonkachi, I'm trying to make you smile."_

Naruto smiled at him, "are you trying to cheer me up? Ahaha, thank you then." Sasuke didn't move when Naruto snuggled closer and listened to the blond sigh, "You know, you have a nostalgic scent somewhat… I could fall asleep like this…"

"_Hn…"_

The atmosphere was broken when they heard Sakura's shout in the distance, and Sasuke knew it was time to disappear, or Yamato or Kakashi might just have him found out. He stopped when Naruto's voice drifted over to him, "Ahh… you're going already?"

Sasuke turned to look at him, _"Don't look so sad, you dead last…"_ he thought affectionately before raising his head once again to press his muzzle against Naruto's mouth since he didn't exactly have a proper mouth to kiss Naruto with now. _"This would have to suffice."_ Sasuke thought as he felt a familiar shock going through him. _"How long has it been now? How long will it be before this whole thing ends?" _He wondered sadly as he trudged away from Naruto.

As he removed his henge no jutsu, he heard Naruto's voice not far away: "Thank you, Sasuke…"

Then Sasuke knew, even if they were apart, their feelings for each other would never fade, ever.

So as Sasuke walked back to his team, he let a faint smile pass through that icy mask of his for a little while.

"_Happy birthday, Naruto."_

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

"Naruto! Where were you? I was worried!" Sakura shrieked as she dashed towards him, Naruto gave her a warm welcoming smile, only to meet a fist hitting his abdomen, "I was worried!" The pink-haired kunoichi screamed, unshed tears gathering in her emerald green eyes. The blond gave her a perfect, happy grin.

"I'm okay, see! You really didn't have to worry!" He glared at Sai who was snickering, "You must have really bad luck, dickless, to have this sort of thing happen on your birthday."

"_Nuh-uh, perhaps I did at first, but I think I'm having the best of luck today!" _Naruto thought but didn't dare to voice his opinions aloud, knowing that Sakura would want to know what happened if he did.

"Okay, enough teasing and let's return," muttered Yamato tiredly, trying to get the three teens to calm down.

As they started on their journey to return to Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but to feel warm, a very familiar warmth inside his heart. He felt happy that the Sasuke he knew was still somewhat there, inside Uchiha Sasuke's darkened heart. And he believed that their bonds would help the both of them to the very end of this whole fiasco.

His lips curled as he grinned. _"And then there will be the happily ever after."_

…

…

"_Even if they were apart, their feelings for each other would never fade, ever."_

**~終わり~**

* * *

A/N: This sucked. BIG TIME! *cries* I fail! I'm really a failure… I originally wanted this to be longer but it turned out… like THIS (short, suckish and stupid! The 3S)! But I still have to post it. **Maybe** I'll come back and refine it later, but now… It's this… *sobs* I feel so sad that I let Miri-sama's amazing work down by writing this stupid story… Even "Twelve Days" was better than this! And I thought that "Twelve Days" already sucked -_-;;

One reason this was stupid was because I wrote this after I wrote "Twelve Days", so my brain was completely DEAD :O. Not good…

Just to clear up one thing: Naruto did not say or think the last sentence, the authoress just added it there for fun.

… ONTO STUDYING~~~ (Damn, I'm really eff-ing dead. -_-;;)

Notes for "Meguru":

Well, there isn't really much to say, other than the fact that I'M STILL WORKING ON IT~ The first chapter will be up sometime between… End of October and starting of November? I need to study right now (especially Macbeth, I need to find quotes, ARGH!)

Now that I realise, I'm so freaking dead because my literature paper is on Tuesday (together with Geography, WHAT THE HELL?). :O. Damn.

Wish me luck, and do R&R, thank you (:. (Honestly, no flames please, although I know this sucks ;( I'll use them to burn my bad marks for exams)

**Shiroi-chan; ****しろい**

お誕生日おめでとう、ナルト君！Happy Birthday, Naruto! You should be glad that your birthday is so unique, stop thinking about the Kyuubi incident already! I want your birthday!~ *sighs*

_Completed: 10/10/10_


End file.
